


Dreams pool

by Gogyscatboy



Category: DreamSMP, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Sapnap - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Drowning, Explicit Sexual Content, Gore, Multi, Murder, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gogyscatboy/pseuds/Gogyscatboy
Summary: Dream meets up for an amazing time, will the others enjoy it too?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5
Collections: Non consent





	Dreams pool

Dream stood in the airport with sapnap, waiting for George to arrive. He had said on stream that the three would finally get together, and everyone was pumped. Finally, dream and sapnap watch as the gates to the port open, George walks out shortly after, carrying multiple bags with him. “George, finally!” Dream said. George looked up and laughed slightly, “yeah let’s just go already please, my back is killing me!” They all laugh as they walk out, dream had an uber for all of them, they got in and sat, the drive was only about 25 minutes. They get out and dream pays the driver, the driver rides away now it’s just the three of them. George and sapnap stare in amazement, in front of them was a huge hotel, it had a pool, elevators, everything! They all walk in “I’m gonna go set my stuff up, you guys go find a room” they agreed then walked up stairs, they both picked rooms right across from each other. The streamed for most of the day, they didn’t have anything to do since the hotel was pretty far away from anything. It was a bit later, maybe 7-ish. Dream called George down “George, I made some soup for dinner!” George runs down “ooh thanks! I’m so hungry” he sits down “hey where is sapnap?” Dream looks back looking kinda fazed “oh sapnap? He just went for a swim” George looked down at the soup, then looked up at Dream, “oh alright! I’ll make sure to save him some then!” They both laugh. The soup seemed to be made out of some kind of..beef maybe? It didn’t matter to George, he liked it and he was hungry. George smiled as dream took his bowl and put it in the sink, “I’m glad you liked it!” Dreams smile turned into a dull stare, he still had a smirk on his face. Something didn’t feel right. George asked “what was that made out of? It was really good!” Dreams happy expression turns into a cold, evil smile. George was confused “Dream why are you making that face? Did you put something in my soup?” Dream inches over to the fridge and rests his hand on it, “George there is a very special ingredient” George looked at him confused “well what is it” Dream slowly slid his hand over to the handle of the fridge, he begins to slowly open it, inside there is a bag, it doesn’t have any shape, it just looks like an empty bag, he couldn’t see anything through it. “Just a bag?” Dream laughs and grabs the bag slowly and sets it down on the counter, inside is chunks of bloody meat, and chopped up limbs. George is shocked, “Dream..where is sapnap?..”  
Dream laughed “what do you think the soup was made out of?” George starts to tear up, “no, you wouldn’t..” George said while holding back tears. “Oh but gogy I did, and now that you know my little secret, I’m afraid I can’t let you go” George is on the verge of crying, “what are you talking about you sick fuck?” Dream frowns, “why so mean? I’m going to have to punish you for your bad behavior!” George tries to get up and reach for his phone but dream grabs him by the wrist, shoving him up against a wall. Dream slowly starts kissing George, George kisses back, he was scared of dream and didn’t know what would happen if he didn’t do it, dream ran him hands down George’s body, resting his hand on his dick. Dream let out a quick pant, “get down” Dream takes his hands behind George’s head and pushes his head down near his dick. “Please, I don’t want to do this” George said while turning his head away “oh but gogy you don’t have a choice” Dream takes his head and shoves his dick into his mouth, letting out a loud moan. George is crying, begging Dream to let him go, finally having enough, he bites Dream. “Ow you little shit!” He says as he pushes George onto the floor. “You made me do this” before George could get up dream grabbed both his wrists and pulled his pants down, George was sobbing at this point. Dream continues to rape George on the floor, going as rough as he can, George is screaming in pain. Dream gets up leaving George on the floor, “I’ll be right back, I need to get something” as soon as Dream steps away, George sprits outside, where he slips into the pool. Dream comes outside, holding a knife. He drops it on the floor. “Oh silly boy now we gotta do this the hard way” Dream jumps into the water, and pushes George under, George is screaming as loud as he can trying to swim back up, after about 1 minute George passed out from lack of oxygen. Dream look George’s body out of the water and layer him on the concrete, where he continues to rape his body. George wakes up. Dream smiles “you’re finally awake” George groans in pain, while dream bends over to pick something up, he trips him. Dream bashes his head into the pool leaving a puddle of blood. “You fucker!” Dream slams a knife into George’s arm, and slowly cuts it open. George screams at the top of this lungs, before passing out from blood loss. While he is passed out, Dream continues to cut off all of his limbs, and slit his throat. George passed one last tear before dying. Dream smiled, and brings out a bucket, he fills the bucket with pool water and fills George’s body with it, after George is filled with the water, he sees him up and cuts his head off. Dream started streaming on his phone, “hey guys, I have a surprise for you, I’m here with George!” He flips the camera, and all you can see is George’s dead body, head cut off and limbs spread on the concrete. He continues to jerk off  
on to his corpse. “Well guys, that’s the last dream for today!” He sets his phone up, then continues to shoot himself in the head, killing him instantly.


End file.
